1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intracardiac prosthesis, and more particularly, concerns a transvenously deliverable prosthesis for the occlusion of intracardiac defects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intracardiac defects occur relatively uncommonly in children but can cause significant problems including congestive heart failure, pulmonary hypertension or even death. They are treated medically initially but quite frequently require surgical repair.
The surgical repair of intracardiac defects requires the use of general anesthesia, thoracotomy and heart-lung machine. It is associated with significant morbidity and mortality, pain for the child and a significant expense for the parents.
For these reasons attempts were made before to c1ose intracardiac defects without surgery. For example see King et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,388.
The late Dr. Rashkind invented an umbrella device with hooks on the inside. The umbrella was introduced by a long catheter in the distal to the defect chamber it would open there and then would be pulled against the septal wall by the catheter till it was well hooked. Subsequently, it was released.
The method did not become popular, because it was associated with complications. Dr. Rashkind invented also a hookless two disk device. However details of the specifications are not known and none of the above devices was patented.
We know though a great deal more about his double disk device, designed to occlude a vessel called patent ductus arteriosus. There are hooks involved and a bulky delivery system, requiring a very large for a child long sheath(llF or 3.7 mm for a 17 mm device).